


Pet

by Tovaras



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collars, M/M, Sex, Slight Kinks, Word-Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.” For Dorian and Bull :p<br/>A prompt made on Tumblr by Mabonetsamhain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

“I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.”

Dorian opened his eyes and looked up at Bull, his grey eyes dark with lust, but also with a spark of annoyance in them.  
Good. Bull liked it when Dorian was wound up.

“K-Kaffas, Bull, if this is a hint about the collar,-” the mage started, only to let out a cry of pleasure as Bull thrust in harder, sinking his cock deeper.

“You look good with that collar. Black and gold,” Bull murmured, leaning down to bite down on Dorian’s neck, the collar trapped underneath his mouth as he gave a good nibble.  
The leather tasted salty from Dorian’s sweat and Bull loved it.  
“I should get you a leash too, walk you around like a prized, exotic pet.”

“I am n-not your pet, Bull,” Dorian snapped, but there was hardly any heat to the words. His voice was too raw, too fired up from other things than anger.

“No? Don’t I take care off you? Make sure you are fed, play with you, make sure you get exercise and sleep,” Bull teased as he shifted his position some, wrapping a strong arm around Dorian’s waist before hoisting him up onto his lap, letting the mage sink deeper onto him.  
“Make sure you always look your best, pleasing you and making you feel good and happy?”

Dorian didn’t say anything, merely gripping at Bull’s horns as he tried to fuck himself harder and the Qunari was only too happy to oblige.

A few more good thrusts and Dorian became undone on Bull’s lap, arching his neck and back as he reached his climax, shouting his pleasure to the high heavens. It was music to Bull’s ears and it was more than enough to ensure he reached his own completion. He grunted and gripped harder around Dorian as he came inside him, his seed filling the smaller man in his arms.

They collapsed together onto the bed, Dorian breathing hard against Bull’s chest.

“Of course, I could never cage you or own you,” Bull murmured softly after a minute of silence, making Dorian lift his head slightly. “I could never domesticate you. You are a wild beast and I want you to remain as such.”

“In that case,” Dorian hummed, smirking some as he leaned up to give Bull a kiss. “Maybe you are -my- pet since you are the one tending to me, after all.”

Bull just smirked and squeezed Dorian closer to him. “Well, in that case… Ever seen a dog rut against it’s master’s leg? You’ll see a Qunari rut against yours then.”

The pained groan and slap against his chest only made him laugh hard while Dorian tried his best not to be charmed by this insufferable beast.

“Oh, you just watch it or I will collar -you- next time.”

“Oh, I will welcome it, Kadan. I will welcome it.”


End file.
